Censorship
by MrQuinn
Summary: Wes and Eric complain about censorship. A must read! Parody


**Disclaimer:** This takes place somewhere in the PR universe, but I'm not sure where. I do no own any of these characters… except for the original ones. Power Rangers and all its characters are owned by Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I intend to make no profit from this, only make a point.

* * *

Wes sat in front of the computer in his office, never taking his eyes off the screen. He was lost in thought, immersed in his work, so much so that he didn't hear someone knocking on his office door. Finally, his bestfriend Eric walked into the office, clearing his throat to get his attentions.

Wes broke his stare of the computer screen, glancing up. "Oh, Eric. What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. You've been in here for the last two hours staring at your screen. Are you downloading porn again?" Eric asked him.

"No, of course not. I've been trying to post this fanfic I wrote, but the site keeps telling me I can't thank the people who review it," he mentioned.

"What?" Eric walked around to the other side of the desk, taking a look for himself. "Yeah, there is it. The webmaster has forbidden you to answer reviews."

"But that isn't right. How else am I supposed to tell people I appreciate them taking the time to read what I've written?"

"Apparently the webmaster on this particular site doesn't give a damn about that," Eric said.

"I want the legal team at Bio-Lab to research this. It's a violation of our constitutional right to freedom of speech. I understand not using a chapter as a placeholder for a future chapter, and I understand why they don't want us to use certain characters, but not being able to thank the people who read our stuff is just wrong," he said.

"Calm down Collins, it isn't that serious."

"But it _is_ that serious Eric. If they take this from us, what's next? They'll tell us we can't write about certain TV shows, or we can't bring in original characters. Isn't that right random original character guy?" he asked.

Just then, a man stuck his head in the doorway. "That's right!" he said, then disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Who was that?"

"Just a random original character, but if they keep that up, we won't be able to use them anymore. Or worse, they'll insist that everyone we write about are original characters. If they do that, they'll be a lot of fanfic writers who won't be able to come up with anything," he said.

"Jen!" Eric coughed.

"Did you say something?"

"No, just coming down with a cold."

"We have to do something about this here and now. Theres a petition online to have the webmaster overturn this decision. I think we should all sign it with our pen names and email addresses!"

"But I haven't posted anything in a while, and when I did, it was slash."

"That doesn't matter. If the webmaster isn't stopped now, soon people like Cmar won't be able to write slash fics anymore."

"That would suck, she's a good writer. I've been reading her Reversals of Fortune series, its awesome. Its weird how those characters remind me a lot of…" they looked at one another.

"Naw, it couldn't be," they said in unison.

"So what do you wanna do about it Collins? You wanna morph, go over there and kick this guy's ass? What's the name of this site anyway?" Eric asked.

"I can't mention it for legal reasons."

Just then, a man stuck his head in the doorway again. "That's right!" he said, then disappeared.

"Random original character is right, we can't say any names, but with any luck people will know what we're talking about."

"Someone should write a fanfic, use well known characters, have them do all the thanks to the readers and reviewers, then post it."

"Could you really do that?"

"Yeah, technically, it would be a parody, and there's no harm there, is there random original character?" Wes asked, turning his attention to the doorway.

Sure enough, the man stuck his head in. "That's right!" he said.

"So, if you were going to do something like that, who would you want to thank?" Eric asked him.

"I'd thank Cmar for being so patient with me, even when a lot of my ideas about new fanfics suck. She always listened, always gave me advice. I'd thank Bravo45 for being so dedicated. Did you know she was sent overseas and she still finds time to write her stories?"

"Aw man, that's great!"

Just then, Tommy walked into the office. "Hey, 'aw man' is my catch phrase, find your own!" he said.

"Sorry Tommy!" Eric sighed.

"I'd want to thank Tfprincess for always listening to me complain about stuff, and I'd have to say something about Dagmar!"

"Dagmar doesn't even review your stuff anymore though."

"That's fine, its still important to mention the great writers on fanfi…" he was interrupted as a man stuck his head in the door.

"Don't say it Wes! Think of the lawsuits," he warned.

"Thanks random original character!" Wes said.

"Would you want to thank anyone else?"

"Just the people who take the time to review our work. We all put so much creativity and effort into what we do, and it's a shame that the webmaster won't allow us to thank the people who read it. They don't have to come to this site, and often times reviewing work is a thankless task, but by mentioning them in author's notes in the story, they feel as though the person they reviewed for was really listening to them and taking their advice. It's a shame the webmaster doesn't see that," Wes explained.

"Are you writing all this down Collins?"

"No, but I'm about to. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll head home and sign that petition that's going around on the net. After that, maybe I'll write some horrible fics about Time Force and use all the characters in situations that they'd never find themselves in and have them say things they'd never say. Then, just for kicks, I'll have Alex beat on women!" he said.

Just then, a girl stuck her head in the door. "Hey, that's just how I write!" she said in her defense.

"Get to work on that fic Collins, I'll review it later."

"See ya Eric."

As Eric walked out the room, Wes turned back to his computer. "Boy, this is gonna be a great fic," he sighed to himself.


End file.
